Kikyo's Secret Love pt 3
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Kikyo and Tysuco have to work together to destroy an evil female wolf demon and her pack. It will be a tough fight, will Kikyo show more emotion or stay emotionless? Will she love Tysuco? Does he really love her? Find out! please R and R.


Kikyo' Secret Love Pt. 3

Chapter 3 Teamwork! Monk and Priestess!

The female wolf demon charged them foaming at the mouth. Tysuco tood a defensive stance and blocked her razor claws with his blade. The wolf demon shrieked in horror as smoke rose and she jumped back. "This blade is sacred, it has holy properties. It burns demonic flesh so I would try to avoid it if I were you." Tysuco said. Kikyo was about ten feet to his left now and fired an arrow at the wolf demon. It soared and hooked the demon square in the shoulder. She shrieked again, then ran back about 20 feet and howled. As she did so other howls surrounded the two. "Oh crud, she's calling for help." Tysuco said. He ran at her to stop her but was too late, as a wolf dived for Kikyo he came back just in time to take the blow to the left arm. It was a small scatch that barely penetrated his clothing. It didn't even break the skin. "Kikyo you'd be safer higher up as a distance fighter. If these wolves get up close you'll be at risk." Tysuco said. He carried her up to a high tree branch the wolves couldn't reach her on. "What about you?" she asked kind of worried. Tysuco smiled and said "Hey think about it I'm a close range fighter I can't exactly fight from a tree now can I?"

Tysuco came back down and slammed his fist into a wolf's throat. These were regular wolves. Why didn't she call for other demons? "She must have put two together and figured that my holy powers work on demons. She didn't want me to have an advantage over her so she is using regular wolves. I wonder where she is though..." Tysuco asked himself. The wolves just kept comming and he couldn't stop them it was getting annoying. Arrows where comming from above and saving him every thirty seconds. He slashed a wolf in half and ran and pierced his sword through the heart of another wolf. It fell over dead causing Tysuco to trip over it an fall. As he hit the ground hard his sword bounced away and into a tree trunk. The wolves took advantage of this and charged all for him. "Shoot! I'm dead if I can't stop these wolves." Tysuco muttered. He took out sacred suitra's and threw them all around him forming a hexagon they floated there like soldiers waiting for orders. He charged holy energy in his hand then slammed his fist into the ground causing the energy to flow to the suitra's. The formed a barrier around Tysuco and the wolves couldn't get through. Tysuco got up focusing his energy then running he left the barrier invisible to the wolves. He pulled out his holy cloak which made him invisible to anyone without holy powers. He ran and got his sword, then made a dummy of himself and put it in the barrier for the wolves to see. He reversed the barrier so it let things in but they couldn't get out, as all the wolves got in he closed his fist and the barrier started shriking. The wolves let out desperate cries for help as they were pushed together and barely had room to breath. The femal appeared again cursing as she couldn't get them out. Tysuco remembered his past with the wolf demon tribe.

Tysuco's father and mother purchased farm land from the wolves when they were shunned from society. The wolves agreed to take a monthly payment and the chief of the tribe became friends with the family. Tysuco's mother was a priestess, and his father a skilled doctor which was a good combination for Tysuco. His father often went out with the tribe to help them and be a medic for them. One night they brought him back bloody and missing an arm and leg. They explained that their enemy was chasing them as they spoke. The birds of paradise were moving through killing everything in sight within the wolves territory. A female wolf demon by the name of Irene was supposed to take Tysuco and raise him. Tysuco's mother was going to come but it was too late as the birds stormed the house and killed her instantly. Irene carried a screaming 5 year old boy into the night. She became a second mother to Tysuco and then he developed holy powers... One night he came home to find her dead on the floor, bandits had killed her. He slaughtered the bandits and took one of their swords. It was supposedly the fifth rarest, grandest sword in Japan at the time. He had heard of a sacred mountain called Mt. Hakurei. That night he packed some food, and then went to the mountain, to receive training from monks there. He soaked his sword in sacred water from the river and it was purified with sacred powers. A slash from the female wolf demon brought Tysuco out of his flashback and back into reality.

Tysuco jumped back and came forward slashing across the demon's stomach. She came forward like she never even felt it, and then put a fist in his jaw. Tysuco flew back and before he could react she was behind him and was about to hit him in the spine. He knew that would be fatal so he slamed his sword in the ground and using it like a pole pushed himself up over he punch. He was behind her and she couldn't dodge as he ran forward and plunged the blade through her heart. She cursed him and fell on the grass in a puddle of her own blood. Kikyo climbed down and saw Tysuco was bruised she asked if he was ok, he replied "No worries here it was easy. How are you though?" They continued on their journey to the village. Tysuco looked over and saw Kikyo smiling he asked "What is that for?" She smiled and looked at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "That was the first time in fifty years that someone actually fought a battle for me, protected me, and asked how I was afterward. He laughed and they continued on towards the village.


End file.
